Love Will Find A Way
by Makyalee
Summary: After meeting in a store Helia and Flora become captivated with each other and end up doing something that will change their lives forever.


Wearing a green mini shorts with a tight dark pink strapless top and a green mini jacket along with a dark pink ankle high heel boot, Flora Linpeha stood behind the counter of flower shop waiting for a customer to walk in. Her brunette hair reached down to pass her waist and had a thin pink bandana.

It was winter so unless somebody is getting married barely anyone would come in for the remainder of the season.

"One more term at school and I can quit this job and start working at the clinic." The brunette whispered.

As much as she loved flowers and nature overall Flora was at Alfea University to become a veterinary surgeon. She had to work at the flower shop while going school full time ever since her parents died last year.

They had paid off for school fee already before passing away and some family friends helped pay for the funeral but she needed the money to send herself to school each day and to pay for the rent on the apartment she lives in.

Hearing the door swing open Flora heard a male ask, "Do you have any black roses?"

"Yes, I have some in the back." She answered, not looking at the male.

"Thank you. This is the only flower shop that seems to have it." He said.

"How much do you want?" Flora looked up to see the male and was in awe.

He looked very hot. He had on a dark blue tux with a white undershirt and a blue tie. His hair was blue and cut into short spiky fringes. The male had a fair complexion and blue eyes.

"A bouquet will do." He replied.

Once the female lifted up her head, he was taken aback by the beauty in front of him.

"Alright. I will be back shortly." Flora went to the back and collected the bouquet of roses.

Returning to the front of the store, she saw the male resting against the counter.

Seeing her return, he asked. "How much for them?"

"Twenty dollars." Flora replied.

He took out fifty dollars and handed it to her. Flora gave him the roses. "Keep the change." He took a look at her name tag. "Flora, what a nice name for a beautiful girl."

Flora blushed. "Thank you…"

"It's Helia Knightly."

"Helia…" The name rolled off her tongue so naturally. "My name is Flora Linpeha." Pausing for a second, she realized something. "Aren't you the CEO for Knightly Inc?"

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"There is a picture of you at Red Fountain University for getting first class honours in Business Studies and Computer Science."

"Didn't know they still had that picture of me. I graduated two years ago."

"Saw it once when I was visiting with my class to do a Vet Practice with the guys."

Helia took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Flora felt her heart skip a beat as his lips came in contact with her skin.

"I hope to see you again." Helia unwilling parted from her hand.

"Yeah, me too." She replied. Checking the time to see that it was after ten in the night. "I have to lock up now." Flora began to shut things down.

"Do you need a ride home or something?" Helia asked, wanting to get to know her better.

"Thanks." Flora wanted to get to know him better. "I live a few blocks from here."

Helia waited outside till Flora finish locking up and clock out.

About a minute later she emerged from the store with a small pink handbag.

Getting into his car, Flora directed him to her apartment which took about five minutes.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you." Helia spoke as they stood in front of her door.

"Can say the same about you." Flora replied.

Looking into his deep blue beautiful eyes, Flora wanted to kiss him so badly not knowing Helia was thinking the same about her.

Opening the door, the brunette turned around and leaned forward with Helia leaning down to meet her lips.

Both moaned as the kiss became passionate. Not breaking the kiss, they moved into the apartment with Helia kicking the door close.

Separating from the heated lip lock Flora threw her bag to the sofa.

Helia then moved closer to her once more and gently kissed her lips.

"Flora, I think you are the most beautiful female I have and well ever across and would like to go out with you." He whispered.

"That's good to hear because I would like to go with you too."

Making their way into the bedroom, the pair stripped off their clothing.

Flora lay on the bed totally nude.

Helia looked at the female beauty in front of him and was in awe of how beautiful she really is.

Flora became nervous by his stare and began using her hands to cover up her chest and private.

Helia held her hands to stopped her. "Don't hide yourself from me. You look absolutely beautiful."

Flora blushed. "Thank you."

Helia moved closer to her and kissed her lips. Moving lower, he planted kisses downwards till he reached her breast. Sucking on her right breast, Helia used his right hand to give Flora's free breast a squeeze.

Switching breast, the young male gave her the same pleasure as before.

Moving lower Helia used his tongue and began licking her clit.

Flora started trashing her head back and forth from the pleasure been given to her by this man.

Helia inserted a finger to increase the pleasure and Flora began moaning even louder then climaxed.

"How was that?" Helia licked his lips.

"Amazing." She replied. "Now it is my time to pleasure you."

Helia lay down on the bed and watched as Flora hover over his large member. She then began sucking on it.

The male let out a moan of pleasure. Flora was doing an incredible job.

Helia soon released.

Flora moved up to kiss his lips so they could taste each other.

Breaking the kiss they changed positioned with the brunette laying on the bed.

Helia came between her legs and positioned his cock at her entrance. Giving her one more look to ask if she still wants to do this, Helia got a nod to give him the go ahead.

Flora wrapped her legs around his waist meanwhile Helia held her butt gently.

The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his body against hers.

Biting her lower lip, she felt Helia entering her. Feeling a barrier and how tight she is, Helia asked.

"You're inexperienced, aren't you?" He stopped.

"Yes, I am." Flora looked away from his gaze.

"My Flower Princess, I am inexperienced too so we can learn together." He told her. "Do you want to continue, my sweet?" He gave her a sweet look.

"Yes, I do. We can learn together." Flora gave him an affectionate look.

"Okay, my flower."

Helia gave her a kiss before moving once more till he was fully inside.

Breaking the kiss, Helia continued to move slowly inside her till the pain went away.

"My sweet, the pain is gone. You can move faster." Flora told him.

"Yes, my Flora." Helia obligated.

By increasing the speed of his thrust moans soon excused their lips and the pair became over washed with pleasure.

"Oh Helia!" Flora was feeling so much pleasure. "I am coming soon."

"Me too." He moved faster.

"I love you." Flora moved forward to clashed her lips onto his.

Helia managed to break the kiss for a moment to say. "I love you too."

Pressing his lips onto hers both moaned through the kiss as they climaxed together.

Getting off her, Helia laid down beside Flora. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Flora hugged his neck to bring each other closer.

"That was awesome."

"Yes, it was. Do you want to go out tomorrow? I don't have to go into my office tomorrow since it is Saturday."

"I have to work. Even though I love flowers, I don't want to work there forever plus my boss is a bitch to me." Flora sighed. "If I don't work I can't afford to pay the rent here or pay for my school supplies."

"What happened to your parents? Shouldn't they be helping you pay for those stuff?" He wondered.

"They passed away a year ago. It was a in a car crash so I am on my own." She told him. "I miss them so much."

"I know how you feel. My parents passed away last year yesterday. That's why I brought the roses. To bring to their grave."

Flora looked at the time and saw that it was after midnight. "Oh, why didn't you go there instead of stay here with me?"

"Because my parents aren't going anywhere and they would be happy to know that I finally found a girl that I gave my heart to and she will forever have it." He kissed her nose.

Flora was overjoyed by his statement. "Looks like the both of us gave two things to each other last night."

"And I am honoured to have those two things and will forever treasure them."

"I love you, Helia Knightly."

"I love you, Flora Linpeha."

Both confessed their feelings at the same time.

"Flora, quit your job and move in with me." Helia said seriously. "I can take care of you till you finish school."

"Sweetie, I don't want to burden you. I can stay here and try to work with that lady for a few more months."

"Flower, you are not a burden to me. You don't have to struggle anymore."

Flora smiled. "That sounds wonderful especially since it's hard to work, go to school and try to finish up my internship."

"What are you doing at school?" He asked.

"I am studying to be a Vet. This is my last year and an animal clinic has offered me a job after I graduate." Flora informed him. "You have to do a two year internship in order to become a full fledge Vet but I manage to do it in the evenings and some weekends over the five years."

"How many hours do you have left on your internship?"

"Five hours." She yawned softly. "The love making tried me out."

"My sweet, I meant what I said. Come live with me and quit your job." He kissed her forehead. "I love you and plan on marrying you one day."

"I will move in with you." Flora agreed. "And I would love to marry you."

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

"I will always take care and protect you." Helia kissed her lips softly.

"Oh Helia." Escaped her lips.

'_Nice to know she is thinking of me even in her sleep.' _Helia thought, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his Flower Princess beside him.


End file.
